Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2254
In 2254, several log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . Entrants *Christopher Pike Entries * **; Captain's Log, stardate 2252.34 : "The ''Enterprise has been diverted from her scheduled mission in the Marrat system, to investigate several strange disappearances. A number of small ships have been found adrift, abandoned and mostly undamaged save for inert gray slime coating their instrumentation. like a fleet of Marie Celeste, their crews seemingly vanished in an instant-- leaving meals uneaten, tasks unfinished and logs tantalizingly half-complete. with negligible data to go on our only course of action has been to place ourselves in harm's way and hope someone or something takes the bait."'' * **; Captain's Log, stardate 2378.1 : "The ''Enterprise has entered the Marrat Nebula, a treacherous expanse of charged gas clouds and ion storms where privateers and brigands prey on commercial traffic. Our mission is to relieve Starbase 13, a facility originally established to police the area, but now embattled and besieged itself and dangerously living up to it's Starfleet nickname... ... Fort Apache"'' * **; Captain's Log, stardate 2385.8 : "After returning to the ''Enterprise the picture soon became clear. The attack on my crew was orchestrated by Rigellian extremists- Kaylar-loyal traditionalists resenting Rigel's joining the Federation. The situation is under control, but at a price. I've two crewmen dead and seven injured. Rigel's application will be denied. Starfleet has commended our swift response in quelling the coup, but it's a hollow victory."'' * **; Captain's Log, stardate 2396. 6 : "While searching for the missing survey vessel, the , the ''Enterprise has become embroiled in a conflict between a factious , lost colony of Vulcans. A volatile microcosm of pre-logic Vulcan society. They had been isolated here on Darien 224 for two millennia until the Cortez. Our presence here has definetly stirred up a hornet's nest. The city dwellers under Matriarch T'Kell wish to return to the Vulcan homeworld, an idea violently opposed by the rogue Commander Tagok. He and his followers have seized the Cortez and butchered most of its crew. Now the Enterprise is under attack and I can only fear the worst."'' **; Captain's Log, supplemental : "The ''Enterprise has taken a serious pounding, nothing an overhaul and some R&R won't put right. However not all out problems can be so easily solved. I deeply regret the fate of the Vulcans of Darien 224. I sincerely wish it could have been otherwise, and I know I'm not the only one."'' * **; Captain's log, supplemental : "The crop fires on Prairie have been contained, and full medical aid rendered. That seems all we can do, as the farmers of Prairie want nothing else from use except our departure. Claire Thorn is in our Sickbay. I think she came to Prairie looking for something when all she needed was to lay to rest a painful memory. I'm backing her bid to be reinstated in Starfleet. She deserves a second chance. Now all that remains to be dealt with is a mystery..." * **; Captain's Log, supplemental : "Doctor Boyce's pre-trial hearing commences tomorrow. Ambassador Toluk has built the best defense he can but I think we both know it's a lost cause. Then again, aren't they the only ones worth fighting for?" **; Captain's Log, 860.5 : Neyda Prime is behind us, the Crains disease outbreak has been halted, and Doctor Boyce exonerated. Everyone aboard is breathing on huge collective sigh of relief... Some more than others." * **; Captain's Log, Stardate 361.6 : "The ''Enterprise is en route to Liria. I think i can speak for the whole crew in expressing our sadness at Nano's impending departure. In his own quiet, subtle way, he has made a big impact on us all... He will be missed."'' * }} **; Captain's Log, stardate 371.2 : "It's been ten days since we destroyed the Chakuun Ghostship and limped home to Earth. As I'd feared, the Chakuun incursion was just the start of a Tholian expansionist campaign. Once we're shipshape, the ''Enterprise is to lead a taskforce back to safeguard other Federation holdings. Meanwhile the crew has been granted a welcome day's furlough."'' **; Captain's Log, stardate 371.6 : "A Federation task force comprising of the ''Achilles, the Nelson, the Providence, the Brazzaville and ourselves are patrolling the Diomed Cluster, the disputed border sone with the Tholian Assembly. However, a fragmented distress call has been received from the Federation Theta Kalyb colony. We'll be within transporter range in a few minutes. Frankly, I'm expecting the worst."'' **; Captain's Log, supplemental : The Federation colony on Theta Kalyb is a ruin. The Chakuun, a warrior race used as elite shock troops by their Tholian overlords, have decimated it as part of a brutal territorial dispute. We have beamed down relief teams to do the best they can for those who have survived. High above the planet, an even greater task awaits the rest of us... ... The Chakuun war fleet. The refitted and enhanced weapons systems of my task force ships are enough to deal with the smaller craft. But we are still no match for the terrifying ghostships." **; Captain's Log, supplemental : "The ''Enterprise and the Nelson have transferred all the survivors of the incident to the starbase at Algol, where we now undergo repairs. Though tensions remain, it seem the Tholian war has been averted... Principally thanks to one person."'' * **; Captain's Log, stardate 389.4 : "After the cessation of hostilities between Starfleet and the Tholian Assembly over the disputed Theta Kalyb colony. The ''Enterpirse and the Nelson have pulled into Starbase 45 at Algol II to lick our wounds. The Chakuun, the Tholian's shock troops really chewed us up and spat us out. we were the fortunate ones. However, unlike the Brazzaville and the Achilles."'' * **; Captain's Log, suuplemental : "Mia Colt is returned to us, with quite a tale to tell. Her report is to be classified, and a science vessel dispatched to survey the Algol site. None of the other keepsakes tested for the temporal energy, and the one Colt had no longer seems to work. Temporal theory was always my least favorite class at the academy because it was only theory and conjecture. Now, they have some practical data to study. But at least, according to the theory anyway, Yeoman Colt has put time back on track, and events will now unfold the way thwy were destined to... ... For everybody." * }} **; Captain's Log, supplemental : On the Temazi homeworld, Doctor Boyce, Mr. Spock and I risked a great deal to undertake this undercover mission. Surgically disguised to look like the Temazi natives, we have working to protect them from exploitation and abuse at the hands of the Klingons. But the superstitious xenophobic Temazi have discovered us and now, ironically, we stand back to back with the very Klingons we came here to thwart..." Category:Logs